Blue's Room: Steve's Clues/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Steve's Clues. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Going to Play Together! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play Games With You! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey, Blue!, I Have A Surprise for You, Sprinkles, My Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: You Do?, What is It?, What Is It? *Steve: You Wanna Know What It Is? *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Sprinkles: Yes! *Steve: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Little Bill: Yeah! *Steve: Well..., I'm Not Gonna Tell You! *Blue: Huh? *Little Bear: He's Not Telling Us? *Steve: Nope!, I'm Not Going to Tell You!, Because Today, You're Going to Have to Play Steve's Clues to Figure Out What The Surprise Is! *Oswald: Steve's Clues? *Steve: Steve's Clues!, Really!, Steve's Clues! *Ruby: Really? *Steve: You Know How We Play Blue's Clues and We Find Them? *Bob: Oh Yeah! *Maggie: We Find Blue's Pawprints and We Find Them! *Blue: Now I Get It! *Sprinkles: Me Too! *Steve: Well Today, I'm Going to Leave The Clues, and You, Sprinkles, My Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Have to Find Them! *Kipper: Good Idea, Steve! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: What Do You Think About That? *Maisy: That's A Smart Idea! *Steve: So, Do You Wanna Play Steve's Clues? *Blue: Great! *Steve: Ooh!, and..., These Handprints are The Clues!, I Made Them Myself! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Steve's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So, Remember!, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues!, Steve's Clues! *Blue: That's Right! *Franklin: And We Also Need Our Notebook to Play Steve's Clues! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah! *Blue: Hang On, Steve!, We'll Be Right Back!, Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Blue! *Blue: We're Looking for Clues Today! *Sidetable: Oh!, You All are Looking for Clues Today? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, We're Playing Steve's Clues! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's So Cool!, Here!, We Will Need The Notebook! *Pablo: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome!, Good Luck Finding Steve's Clues! *Blue: Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Blue: To Play Steve's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Handprints! *Blue: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Blue: Our Clues? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Blue: Then We Put Them in Our... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Steve's Clues, Steve's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Blue: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Sprinkles and Steve: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Are You Ready to Look for Steve's Clues to Figure Out What The Surprise is for Blue, Sprinkles, My Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Steve: Oh Good!, Somebody Has Your First Steve's Clue!, Do You Wanna Know Who? *Linny: Sure! *Steve: Well..., Solve This Riddle, and Then You'll Know! *Jack: Right! *Mel: (Woof) *Steve: Here's The Riddle!, What is An Animal, That Eats Ants, and Has A Long Nose?, What is It? *Sportacus: An Anteater! *Steve: You Got It!, An Anteater Has Your First Clue!, So, Find An Anteater! *Blue: Right! *Sprinkles: Let's Go! *Blue: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Are Looking for Steve's Clues., Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Blue: Hi, Tickety! *Sprinkles: An Anteater Has Our Clue! *Tickety: An Anteater Has Your Clue? *Blue: Yes! *Tickety: Do You See The Anteater?, Where? *Miss Spider: Right There! *Blue: We Found Him! *Sprinkles: We Found You, Anteater!, We Found You!, We Found You! *Tickety: Do You Have A Clue? *Steve: No!, I Gave Your Clue to A Friend of Mine!, Do You Know Who? *Holley: We Sure Do! *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Steve: Well, This Riddle Will Tell You Who! *Sprinkles: Who is It? *Steve: Here's The Riddle!, Who is The Boy, That Climbed Up A Beanstalk, That Saw A Giant, In The Clouds?, Well, Who is It? *Brobee: Jack! *Blue and Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Jack Has Your Clue!, Well, Go Find Him! *Slippery: Come On! *Blue: Let's Go Find Jack! *Tickety: Come On! *Sprinkles: Follow That Anteater! *Tickety: Did You See Jack? *Foofa: Over There! *Blue: Over There?, Oh!, Thanks! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Going Outside) *Tickety: Did You See Jack?, Where is He? Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts